


perhaps one day you will see me once more

by novelteas



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Post-Canon, horatio is sad over hamlet what's new, ok hamlet is a ghost what's new, osric is lame what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelteas/pseuds/novelteas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hamlet.</i> ‘Tis true that I am bound to Elsinore,<br/>But you are not.<br/>Perhaps one day you will see me once more.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[The rooster crows from within.]</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Exit HAMLET]</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>[HORATIO cries]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	perhaps one day you will see me once more

**Author's Note:**

> ok so background?? i'm inFAMOUS in class for shipping these two idiots so hard like hamratio is practically my moniker and like everyone knows the Crazy Hamratio Shipper (no shame) so really was it a smart idea for my english teacher to assign us to write a scene to be inserted somewhere in the hamlet-verse and hamlet timeline????? 
> 
> anyway this was my first draft and i'm not turning it in because it's trash so i was like what do we do with trash? we put it on ao3 and hope everyone is just as fucked up as me because then they can't judge

Act VI, Scene i

[A room. HORATIO is seated at the window. Enter OSRIC.]

Osric. King Fortinbras has sent me here to ask  
If you would do him the honor of attending the play tonite.

Horatio. Nay, for I do not wish to intrude. 

Osric. Ay, my lord. I will tell him you said so. 

Horatio. Has he indicated a desire for me to leave?

Osric. No, my lord.  
Might I, my lord, ask why you remain here if Fortinbras has no further use for you?

Horatio. I do believe with firmest conviction  
That Hamlet does remain at Elsinore.  
I intend to wait.

Osric. For him?

Horatio. Ay.

Osric. [Aside] He follows in the footsteps of our prince,  
Whose madness was the cause of his untimely death.  
[To HORATIO] I thank you, my lord. 

[Exit OSRIC] 

Horatio. Do not be such a fool, for thou knowst just  
As well as I, as thou hadst seen it too,  
Laertes - once a noble youth to me -  
Did choose to commit treachery. And on my prince!  
O, Hamlet - my sweetest lord - if you could only see  
How Fortinbras disgraces the halls of Elsinore -  
[Aside] Though, I have never deigned to look down upon others  
Given the example set for me by my lord -  
Fortinbras, with his tread so heavy and no tactfulness,  
And no respect for you or the castle halls  
That your great father once walked and ruled from.  
If only you could see, my lord.  
[Enter HAMLET, PRINCE OF DENMARK, a ghost. He moves to stand by Horatio and places a hand upon his shoulder.]

Horatio. [Aside] I have become quite cold. My prince would be in this room.

Hamlet. Horatio?

Horatio. My lord?

Hamlet. Horatio!

Horatio. My sweet lord - I had hoped thou shouldst return  
Not as a man, but as a spirit would. 

Hamlet. It seems that it runs in the family.

Horatio. My lord -

Hamlet. Come now, Horatio,  
We both know I am no longer your prince.  
Royalty is for the living. 

Horatio. But you are.

Hamlet. You studied with me at Wittenberg. I thought thou wouldst have understood.

Horatio. That you are dead?  
I do, my lord, but -

Hamlet. Then why shouldst thou persist in calling me  
As such? My lord, my prince, you say to me,  
And yet we both know, you as well as I  
I ceased to be your lord when I died.  
I never was, Horatio, for I -  
I would rather see you as my equal.  
My friend. A man whom I revered as more,  
A man that I wished I could one day be.

Horatio. I would end myself for you.

[HAMLET and HORATIO smile bitterly.]  
Hamlet. What for? 

Horatio. I hoped I would find you once more.  
To be thy faithful friend again, my lord.

Hamlet. What friend wouldst thou be? To waste a life never lived?  
Days that never were?  
Horatio, it would be foolish for a man such as yourself to waste away as I did in my last days.  
Alas, the cock crows. My time is near.  
Listen, Horatio. You have no choice.  
You must leave Elsinore.  
Fortinbras welcomes you now, but it is only a matter of time before he executes you and the rest of the courtiers.  
This castle holds too many memories,  
Bitter ones, too. 

Horatio. But what of you? 

Hamlet. [Looking away] I was slain here. I am bound to the grounds of Elsinore. 

Horatio. [Aside] If I leave, I will never see him again.  
[To HAMLET] How am I to ever see you again?

Hamlet. ‘Tis true that I am bound to Elsinore,  
But you are not.  
Perhaps one day you will see me once more.

[The rooster crows from within.]

[Exit HAMLET]

[HORATIO cries]

**Author's Note:**

> ok bye
> 
> also i formatted it really nicely and then ao3 was acting up so i just gave up i'll deal with it later


End file.
